


Detention Slip

by Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Brain to mouth filter fail, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Crushes, Detention, Dork Victor Nikiforov, Dorks in Love, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Flashbacks, Hair Braiding, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Smitten Katsuki Yuuri, Teen Victor Nikiforov, Young Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden/pseuds/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden
Summary: “Imagine person a of your OTP sitting behind person b in class andgetting in trouble for braiding person b’s hair.”





	Detention Slip

Yuuri kept his head down as he walked into detention and silently offered the teacher the note.

Minako raised an eyebrow at her god son "do I even want to know?"

"Minako!" Yuuri blushed, however... "I'm surprised you haven't already heard considering the rate that gossip travels in this school."

"Oh I do I just want to hear it from you" she had a shit eating grin.

"Fine! It was in Mister Feltsman's class...."

* * *

Yuuri was distracted... Viktor his best friend and long time crush, and Yuuri was the only one who thought he was subtle about it, had his long gorgeous silver hair out of its usual pony tail. It was hanging loosely down his back and over his shoulders. 

For the hundredth time this semester he cursed his lack of chill and the fact that there was a seating plan. 

He watched as Viktor continuously struggled with his long hair.

It was distracting, Yuuri had been there when the hair tie snapped and without time to put it up again he Viktor had left it down for class. As much as Viktor loved his hair he did find it annoying at times.

Yuuri had, had enough and carefully edged his desk forward to tap Viktor on the shoulder "Ah Vitya... do you want me to put your hair up for you?"

Viktor jumped and turned around "Yes! Please! Thank you Yuuri! You are a life saver! I would die without you!" He took his spare hair tie off his wrist and handed it to his friend before turning back around.

Now Yuuri could have just done a simple pony tail and be done with it... however high off the simple praise, that Viktor says every day multiple times a day, he decided to do a french braid.

It allowed him to play with that gorgeous silver hair longer too, that was also a factor...

Lost in the delight of touching Viktor's hair he didn't realize he was being stared at until he was almost done. When he finally felt the burning stare of their teacher.

"Katsuki! Is my lesson less interesting then Vitya's hair?"

Now let it be known that generally Yuuri is nice and polite and would never talk back to a teacher, unless he is standing up for a friend or hasn't had any coffee (only Viktor can get away unscathed on those days, until at least midday when Yuuri wakes up, Clark Hensworth still flees whenever he sees Yuuri of a morning.) 

However, he was in the middle of one of his long time fantasies, of the school appropriate list of course, so his brain to mouth filter was currently not working "Of course Viktor's hair is more interesting than your history lesson Mr Feltsman"

Yuuri had thankfully finished the braid and tied it off when what he said hit him as Yuuri immediately buried his face in his desk mortified at what he just said. 

Sitting behind Viktor as he was he couldn't see the delicate blush dancing across Viktor's face.

"Detention, Katsuki!"

* * *

Minako was laughing so hard by the end of the story Yuuri's face was on fire and buried in his hands.

"In trouble for braiding your boyfriend's hair huh?"

"Minako~ we aren't dating!" 

"Oh but you will be, Yuuri, you will be"

"MINAKO~!"

* * *

Viktor was humming to himself as he waited outside the school. 

"Why are we waiting for Katsudon again?" Grumbled Yuri.

"Because it's my fault he got in trouble the least I can do it drive him home." Viktor explained primly.

"Ugh, just don't start making out with me in the car."

"Yurio! We aren't together yet! I still have a plan!"

"Whatever..."

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler Alert!  
> Viktor's plan fails completely but they still end up together and adopt hundreds of dogs and a couple of human kids too.  
> XD


End file.
